warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Void Tridents
The Void Tridents is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines created from the lineage of the Ultramarines and raised during the Ultima Founding of 999.M41. Recruited from the Ocean World of Talassar in the Realm of Ultramar. The Chapter's warrior culture is strongly tied to the naval traditions of that world, which translates in combat-doctrine terms to a mastery of void-ship to void-ship warfare, boarding actions against orbital fortifications, low-gravity warfare and drop invasions of enemy-held worlds. However, under the command of Lord Commodore Theodro Vethrus, the Void Tridents have also proven themselves to be expert at planetary assaults. The Void Tridents are one of the Chapters who have been assigned to protect the enlarged Realm of Ultramar in the wake of the Plague Wars by Lord Commander of the Imperium Roboute Guilliman. Chapter History Brother Archab, 2nd Squad of the 4th Company (battleline)]] Notable Campaigns *'Indomitus Crusade (ca. 999.M41-111.M42)' - Under its Chapter Master, Lord Commodore Theodro Vethrus, the Void Tridents were the first Chapter to cross the Nachmund Gauntlet from the world of Sangua Terra to Vigilus. The Void Tridents outran the daemon fleet of Warpsmith Tzungdan as they cut a path past Omis-Prion. Had it not been for the distress signals their Librarian picked up regarding Vigilus, they would have likely been able to outmanoeuvre Tzungdan and destroy his base. In the end, they diverted to Vigilus and fought a series of board-and-slay missions against the Ork cordon there instead. *'War of Beasts (Unknown Date. M42)' - The Void Tridents sent three companies and one demi-company to help defend the strategically vital world of Vigilus from xenos and Chaos assaults. Notable Void Tridents *'Lord Commodore Theodro Vethrus' - Theodro Vethrus is the first and current Chapter Master, or "Lord Commodore," of the Void Tridents. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Void Tridents wear the dark blue of the southern Talassarian oceans echoed in their Mark X Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest is copper, as is the shoulder pauldron trim and the helm. The inset of the right shoulder pauldron is white. The Chapter's colours are reminiscent of the strong naval traditions of its homeworld of Talassar -- the blue represents the sea, while the white and copper are both maritime colours, the white of a ship's sails and the copper of its fittings. A Sergeant is designated by a white stripe on the helmet. A Lieutenant is designated by a red and white stripe on the helmet. Chapter markings and unit designations are red. The red squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is displayed on the right shoulder pauldron, while the inset of the left shoulder pauldron is red and proudly displays the Chapter's iconography. The company number is displayed as a red High Gothic numeral on the left knee plate and the squad number as a black High Gothic numeral placed in the centre of the squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron. Chapter Badge The Void Tridents' Chapter badge is a red trident pointed upward, centred on a field of white. Source *''Codex Supplement: Ultramarines'' (8th Edition), pg. 25 *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Ch. 20 *''Imperium Nihilus - Vigilus Defiant'' (8th Edition), pp. 75, 79, 89 *''White Dwarf'' 5 (October 2017), "Eavy Metal - Create Your Own Chapter," pg. 118 Gallery File:Void_Tridents_Armorials.png|Void Trident armorials; the role and squad markings are shown on the right pauldron, while the Chapter symbol is displayed on the left File:Void_Tridents_Vet_Armorial.png|Void Tridents Veteran Marine armorial; the Chapter's Veterans often show one Aquila per solar decade of active service File:Void_Tridents_Sgt_Armorial.png|Void Trident armorial; the astral halo, displayed alongside the laurel, is worn by warriors who have fought a boarding action that resulted in a total ship kill File:Void Tridents chapter colour scheme.png|Void Tridents Chapter Colour Scheme as displayed by Brother Ventanis, Intercessor, 3rd Squad, 4th Company VoidTridentsIntercessor.PNG|A Void Tridents Intercessor wearing Mark X Tacticus Power Armour and wielding a Mark II Cawl Pattern Bolt Rifle es:Tridentes del Vacío Category:V Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultramarines Category:Ultima Founding